


Crux

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Relationships are just previous knowledge and are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira goes for a walk to try and think through a difficult decision.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Crux

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm making an attempt to do the FFXIV Write 2020. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to participate but I'm gonna try. I'm going at my own pace though, so I probably won't post daily. I'm not sure if all of them will be from the perspective of established fic OCs; I won't know what or who I'm writing with until the word is released. Maybe you'll meet some new faces?
> 
> Nothing is edited or otherwise I'll never finish and post. No critiques please :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Xhaira crept from his shared bed, taking care not to wake Aurion or G’raha as he dressed himself in the darkness of the room. He moved silently, pulling on comfortable trousers and a simple tunic before easing into his favorite boots. Grabbing his favorite hooded jacket and slipping his arms into it, he was guiltily thankful for the vast amount of aether Aurion had expended while helping Krile tend to the awakened Scions and G’raha. His mate had fallen into a deeper than normal slumber, making it all the more easy for Xhaira to slip out of the bedroom unnoticed. 

The Rising Stones was empty at this hour, the rest of the Scions long gone to sleep. The Seventh Heaven thankfully only had a lone barkeep who nodded at Xhaira in acknowledgement but left him be. Xhaira walked out into the cool Mor Dhonan air, pausing at the aetheryte briefly before pulling the hood over his head and beginning a slow stroll through Revenant’s Toll. 

As he walked leisurely around the quiet edges of the normally bustling area, he reflected on the last 5 years of his life. His past, his purpose, his goals...everything had changed with every quest and conflict and war he’d been dragged into. What was to be a journey to become learned enough to lead his people became a seemingly endless cycle of strife and nightmares. 

Every mutilated comrade, every dead friend...the failed quests and bitter endings to pleas for help...they weighed on his shoulders. Though the ground he walked on was solid, he constantly felt as if any forward step he made would send him tumbling down into a roadless field, left to run in directions that led nowhere for the rest of eternity. 

With that kind of doubt and uncertainty, could he ever lead his village as a strong and capable Chief? Would he spend the entirety of his post second-guessing his decisions and being unsure about how to protect them? And what of the strife here? The threat of the remaining Ascians, the chaos sprung from Garlemald’s loss of a stable ruler, and Zenos’ obsession with him...those would not just disappear when he decides he’s done with it all. And going back home permanently would surely just bring the strife to his doorstep. The people of Nayyirzamin did not deserve that. 

Xhaira shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, ignoring the chill of the air as he continued his circuit around Revenant’s Toll. He was in a major crux. As much as he ached to go back home and go back to being a simple hunter -- to be with his family again -- he no longer had that choice. He was not the same as when he left, and he was no closer to being a fit Chief. In fact, he felt much less fit for the role than he did nearly a decade ago when he was chosen as one of the nominees. 

Xhaira sighed heavily. He made his way back to the aetheryte, staring up at it with a hint of sorrow. Minutes passed, but no other solutions or answers came to him. He knew his only choice, and there was nothing he could do about it. Another sorrowful sigh passed through his lips, and then he turned and made for The Rising Stones. 


End file.
